


雨夜

by a_clockwork_orange_juice



Series: shobbs [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clockwork_orange_juice/pseuds/a_clockwork_orange_juice
Summary: 在深秋的雨夜，hobbs警官敲响了一位神父的家门。这是一个与雨以及地狱火有关的故事。（恶魔/神职人员梗）
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: shobbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660435
Kudos: 5





	雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> *非典型恶魔神职梗，非典型互相救赎  
> *含违法犯罪内容及死亡描写  
> *肖哥和霍哥都有轻微心理问题

-

雨下得很大。  
夏天已经过去了，但有时秋季也会迎来这样的雨天，从绛紫色的天空中砸落的冰冷的雨珠在空中织起细密、沉郁的流动的水幕。无边的暴雨模糊了视野中的景象，把道两旁的树木、房屋包括街道本身都扭曲成憧憧的鬼影，即使强光也不能在这样的雨瀑中照出一条通路。穹顶之上的乌云翻涌，卷起厚重的巨浪。雷声隐匿在雨中，偶尔静默的闪电会撕开这粘稠的黑暗，让裂纹击碎凝滞的夜空。  
老神父ryan raul的房子孤独地伫立在镇子的最外侧，像是即将被浪潮吞噬的一块岛礁。街道早成了另一片汪洋，行进的汽车沉浮在波涛中，无力的车轮抓不住地面。Luke hobbs勉强把他的老爷车停在一处不会顺水漂流的安稳地方，在推开车门的一刹那，他立刻被单调的噪音包围。雨砸在地面上、树木上、砸到雨水制成的涡流中，噼噼啪啪地敲打着车窗。钢铁造物此刻看起来薄得像纸，不堪一击。  
狂风骤雨降临在行人身上，砸得luke几乎无法睁开眼睛。警长汲水一般艰难地横跨街道，走到了raul的门前。仍有水花飘散，但用以遮掩的棚顶挡住了大部分恼人的雨，使人不再感到遍布体表的绵密冷感和那细小的疼痛。警官敲了敲门，无人应答。在这样的雨夜，侧耳倾听时你只能听到雨声，哗哗地击打着一切，似是有无数人在周围发疯地敲击鼓面，每一下都饱含着怒火。老人听不到声音是很正常的，于是luke又敲了几下门，这次力道大得能把门砸破，他向协奏中丢进几个突兀、不合拍的音符，但仍然没有得到反馈。  
“开开门好吗？”警官大喝着，他的声音足以穿透雨幕，“我是小镇上新来的警长，我的两个车胎被碎石扎透了，现在雨太大了，我无法离开。这周遭真是没有任何能够歇脚的地方——根本没有其他人居住，谢天谢地让我看到了您的房子，我早已听说过您是个和善的老人，请问您可以让我进去躲避一下吗？拜托了，我等到雨停就走。”  
他又等待了一会儿，期间仍旧以砸门的方式敲着那单薄的木板。房间里没有传出任何声音，它死气沉沉得像一座坟墓。  
“raul？raul先生？神父？”他的声音变得担忧了起来，“您没事吗？上帝在上，如果您出了什么事而我错过了施救的时机，那我是不会原谅自己的。请回答一下好吗？现在的天气救护车没办法赶过来，但我可以替你去找几个警察。我想就算是现在警局中也会有几个人常驻。您需要帮助吗？如果您仍旧不回答的话——”  
锁芯转了。它转的声音极小，但由于luke一直盯着那扇门，他立刻注意到了门上发生的异动。门被拉开了一条缝，露出神父raul的一点面容，他身后的客厅漆黑一片，显然是没有开灯。Luke待在原地，等待着对方把门彻底拉开，他无意强闯。令人感到奇怪的是，尽管光线昏暗看不真切——但raul的脸并不十分苍老。他不是个形容枯槁的老人，你甚至无法在他的脸上找到太多的褶皱——当然这也很有可能是黑暗的缘故，其实luke无法看清来者的相貌，皱纹会融化在阴影里，只有raul的银发和他的金丝边眼镜闪烁着一点冷冰冰的光。神父的眼睛很清亮，一点没有垂垂老矣的人特有的浑浊，反而精明又机警。他没有轻易放这个雨夜访客进门，而是不住地打量着luke，视线凝聚在警官左胸前的徽章上。Luke穿着常服，但金黄色的七角星在黑夜里熠熠生辉，墨蓝的字迹点缀其上。  
“请进，让你久等了，”raul说，他的声音也是冰冷、沙哑、有金属质感的英腔，慢条斯理的，但却像不住滚落的雨一样没有温度，“实在抱歉，你知道老年人的耳朵有时并不十分灵敏，而我们的一切反应都慢吞吞的。我一定是已经在这间屋子里呆到发霉了，年轻的时候我加入野营和旅行四处传教，现在却只想把所有时间都耗费在一间房子里读书，从卧室到门口也花了我不少时间，希望你能够谅解。怎么称呼，或者我干脆叫你警长？”  
“hobbs，luke hobbs，”他说，“该抱歉的是我，我太着急了。我可不希望一个善良的老人独自长眠在他的住处，如果你不开门，我可能就得去警局找一个值班人员来看看，我会尽量快速地穿过这场雨的。感谢上帝我最终没把事情搞到那种无法收场的局面——带着警察和救护车赶到却发现您在睡觉。还好您没睡着，看来我没有打扰一个老人难得的睡眠。”  
神父闻言多看了他几眼，他表情还是淡淡的，看不出喜怒：“我有睡前读书的习惯，你确实没造成太大的困扰。敏锐的年轻人。”  
“您的衣服穿得很整齐，raul先生。而且，不管怎么说我也是个警探，发现这点轻而易举。”  
Raul顺手把防贼的链子挂上，他引luke走到室内，步伐迟缓，似乎十分疲累，走了两步后就独自坐了下来。很多老人都是这样时常有气无力，当他们的生物钟被打乱时更是如此。警官开始扫视神父的居所。小小的客厅尽收眼底，装饰得简单整洁，白色调打底，墙上是一个石膏勾勒出的凸起的十字架，一张桌子摆在正中央，上面放着一壶热咖啡和几个玻璃杯。没有其他多余的装饰物，墙角倚着一把黑伞，它还在滴着水。看到luke注视着墙壁，raul解释道：“基督徒的家居装饰。我有时对着它祷告。”  
警官看到墙上的开关，他想要开灯，但被神父拦住了：“抱歉，请把这当做是一个老人的怪癖吧。”他指指自己的眼镜，“我无法接受强光的照射，也不能受凉。这很麻烦，年轻的时候没什么是你需要特殊关照的，而一旦年龄上涨，你就像株只能生活在温室里的郁金香一样脆弱。那些小小的花朵稍不留神就会凋零。请让我的藏身地保持昏暗。坐吧，为腿脚着想，我就不礼貌地为你拉开椅子了——连四处走动都令我厌烦，我想老家伙们小小的任性也是能够被人接受的。我只能在坐在这里为你倒一杯咖啡。记得安静点就好，没有别的要求。”  
Luke点点头。神父穿着身不算薄的灰风衣，扣子一直系到脖颈，衬托出他高傲的头颅，他手指修长，手上带着皮手套，就连倒咖啡的动作都很有格调。热腾腾的咖啡递过来了，luke没碰那杯子。神父将手放在桌下，以一种很有威严的姿势坐着，脊背靠在椅子上但却不显懒散。  
“待一会再喝吧，我还想好好睡一觉呢。我们何不分头去卧室？”他四处张望，一副看到了客房的样子，“我无意让一个老人彻夜不眠。”  
“恐怕不行。客房已经很久没有使用了，那里都是些杂物，几乎没有休息的地方。留在这儿，客厅里也足够温暖了。而且像我这样的老家伙很多时候不愿走动，这一点也要请你多担待。”神父没有给自己也来一杯饮品的想法，他只是用戴着手套的手掌摩挲着手中的杯子，也许对一个老人来说摄入过多的咖啡因确实不甚健康，“你真的不尝尝咖啡吗？它不是即溶咖啡，味道不错，但我这种人——老年人，不能喝太多。”luke没有动作，于是raul接着说，“我想还是算了。如果雨马上就停，你走后还要找个地方睡觉，到时候睡不着可不是什么好事。”  
“万分感谢。”他们静默了一会儿，是luke没话找话般地要把话题继续，“雨不会很快停的，它已经比你看到的大得多了——”  
“——从卧室中看确实感觉不到。关上窗子后就听不到声音了，我还不知道它已经扩散了到这种程度——”  
“——您当然不知道。您刚刚出门的时候或许它还是毛毛细雨，在短短几十分钟内就几乎淹了这个小镇，实在很可怕。”  
客厅里是没有窗子的。雨被他们挡在门外，无法再听到那毁天灭地的吼叫声。说这话时luke看了一眼摆放在墙角的黑伞。它仍旧淌着水，在地板上洇出小小的一汪水渍。他是故意的。既然那个老人一直强调自己疲惫且不愿走动，luke就不明说自己知道对方在很短的时间前曾离开过家——但他的行为和语言相当于挑明这一点。  
空气中弥漫起一股稍纵即逝的火药味。老神父一副若无其事的样子：“呼吸些新鲜空气也是好事。”  
“我赞成所有的老人家这么做。”  
“说起来，真不知道我们镇居然还需要一个新的警长。”  
“职务调动是常有的事。这里是偏僻了点——但还没到偏到北极圈里面去。我想我们接下来会有很多见面的机会——做这行的总是有心理问题。从前的警长年龄很大快要退休了，所以上级叫我来顶替他，老人家求之不得。我和他沟通过，了解了一下镇子里的情况，他告诉我他们一家子都很喜欢去教堂祷告。那么做有助于让他们继续面对每一天发生的操蛋事，或许以后当我开始面对这些的时候我也会受不了的。”  
“那么你可以来告解。我们有规定，神父们曾发誓绝不透露任何告解时听到的东西。你的秘密会腐烂，深藏在上帝和上帝的仆人心中。”  
“对警察也不行？”  
“当然。”  
“那当你听到有人说他杀了人，你也无动于衷吗？”  
“我从未听说过这种事。事实上，我们的镇子里没发生过大案。这只是个居住了几百人的小地方，很多人从小一起长大，街坊邻居们互相都认识，街上连流浪汉都没有——老警长的功劳。在这种地方死掉一个人可比纽约那样的大城市影响要大，它会毁了镇子上的生态。从来没有，hobbs先生，从来没有什么轰动全镇的事情发生。”  
“偷情当然算不上什么大事。如果隐瞒得好的话。”  
“……你指什么？”  
“警长啊，他的女婿和他老邻居已婚的女儿。那浪荡子每天光明正大地和情妇见面，而且他一周必定要去告解一次，仿佛有什么事情一直困扰他一样。对这件事老人家可愤怒得很，因为你知情，而且你们还是那么多年的好朋友，但就为了和上帝的那些狗屁誓言你一言不发地帮助那混蛋隐瞒，害惨了他的女儿。”  
“他从未和我说过。他只是提到自己每天生活中的困扰，和所有镇上的普通人一样。”  
“他亲口承认自己把一切都告诉了你，还大言不惭地说什么‘上帝已经将我原谅’。如果警长一怒之下开枪打死他或者你，你说上帝是否会原谅那个一生未犯错的老人呢？”  
“偶尔他会提到自己的邻居吧，也许他说过她是个很迷人的女人，然后我告诉他欣赏他人是没有错的，只要别让自己的心灵越界就好。做告解的时候你在接受所有人的负面情绪，这对神父来说是一种很大的心理负担。我通常在听完之后就会全部忘掉，不然我根本不可能把这种活计干这么多年。”  
“超过四十年了吧。镇口还有你的雕像呢。”  
“那或许不是我。所有的神父雕像都一个样，根本分不清脸。”  
“所以你声称警长的女婿从来没有告诉过你他偷情的事情，这样我也就可以和我的忘年交交差了。但还是不对。”  
“怎么？”  
Luke定定地看着面前的神父：“因为警长根本没有邻居。”  
Raul的眼睛扫过来，他栗色、透着一点绿的眼眸冷得惊人：“是吗？可能是我不记得了，要知道老年人的记性总是不太好的。”  
“你回房时甚至记得挂上门口的锁链。”  
“但我根本没造访过老警官的家，谁会知道他有没有邻居？而那些夸赞妻子以外的女人美丽的男人实在太多，你只要提到我就会误把那个年轻人也当作其中之一。有什么不对？”  
“不，没有。我通常很体谅老者犯的小错误。请问我可以使用一下卫生间吗？它在你身后。”  
老人盯着他看了一会儿：“尽管去吧。但小心别碰到其他的东西。”  
警官站起来，椅子在地上摩擦声划破了室内的死气沉沉，平添了一点惊悚色彩。室内太黑了，luke的眼睛至今没有适应黑暗，他只得小心翼翼地挪动身躯，走得慢了一些。在此期间他能感到凝聚在他身上的视线——Raul一直在关注着他的一举一动。那目光好像追寻着猎物的雄鹰，刀一样锐利，箭一样紧绷，如影随行。  
Luke走到卧室附近时停住了脚步，他侧耳倾听，黑暗中传来一点声响，那是刷刷的雨声，雨水正洗刷着世界。这很正常，可它的声音太大了，即使有锁上的卧室门的阻挡也太过真切，不必竖起耳朵就能听得一清二楚。Raul听到这雨声了吗？神父的眼神仍旧戳在他的后背上，雨捶打着室内两人的神经。  
那老人之前还声称自己在卧室看书呢。“您没关窗吗？”  
也许他会坚持解释说自己就喜欢在不断刮进室内的冷雨和狂风中阅读，而不管风雨是否打湿书页，或者使人在严寒中战栗。但raul冷漠的伦敦腔传过来，下达了最后通牒：“你很喜欢多管闲事，警官。我想我的生活习惯以及工作情况都与你无关吧？你要找的地方只需再向前两步，干嘛站在原地不动反而去关注我的卧室？”  
再步步紧逼下去就是撕破脸了。Luke有预感，如果他现在什么都不再管，那他就能安稳地度过这一夜，天亮时和老神父分道扬镳，但这又不是他的目的。  
“不，这可不算闲事。我去替你把窗户关上，不然你的卧室会被飘进来的脏污的雨水搞得一团糟，连觉都不能再好好睡了。”  
在raul的凝视下他打开了卧室的门，门没反锁，这让他的一些猜测变得不合理起来。神父没有回话，他好像对此不很在意。房间里静得连根针掉落的声音都能听得清，Luke将门扉彻底拉开时，就像打开了潘多拉的魔盒，一阵被锁在屋内的猛烈的风带着雨腥味扑来，瞬间吹了他一头一脸的雨夜寒凉。狂风急雨、窗子不停地拍打着墙壁的声音击碎了沉郁、充满不安的寂静，愈演愈烈，阴冷的潮气充斥满这间偏僻的小屋，夺走这腐朽、黑暗之所的最后余温。  
警官向后退了一步。他松手了，于是门也被风顶开拍到墙面上，呼啸的风挣脱束缚，闯入室内横冲直撞。它是否也袭击了那银发的神父呢？luke不知道，他没有回头看，此刻他的注意力已经不在raul身上了。房间里本应是无光的，但一道闪电划破夜空，以它的利爪在暗室内撕出一道耀目的裂痕，光照亮卧室，照亮luke怔忪的表情——照亮了那悬在房梁上的、摇摆着的死尸。  
他脖子上系着的绳结正随着风晃动。  
那自然赋予的雷光白得冰冷，飞快地消退。但一瞬间已足够这景象烙印在luke的眼中，吊在半空中的死者有一头杂乱的银发，他的脸部分被映得惨白，部分仍归属于黑暗，显示出他已经被岁月洗得松弛的面容，十字架垂挂在他的胸前，房间中圣母玛利亚画像空洞、慈爱的双眼和死者遥相对望。他才是raul，他是真正的神父。  
Luke没听到背后子弹上膛的声音。但他回首时面对的当然是黑洞洞的枪口。

-

“你为何非要知道真相呢，警长？”  
raul眯着眼睛——现在不应该叫他raul了，但也没人知道这个银发男子的名字。男人变换了坐姿，偏头看着luke，他的手、枪和luke的胸口在一条水平线上。有很多未经历过训练的人从影视剧中学习拿枪姿势，完全不管坐后力和飞溅的弹片是否会划伤自己的问题，而男人持枪的姿势非常随性——但很标准。这代表他是熟手，对于被他用枪指着的人来说可不是个好消息。Luke想向前一步，这就是人们有认知误区的另一点——总觉得枪是无所不能的，但手枪的准头其实相当差，在较近距离它易被夺下，杀伤力甚至不如刀——不过这毕竟是危险的尝试，不管你的敌人拿枪还是拿刀，最好的选择其实都是不要赌自己的幸运程度，安心照对方说的来，保命要紧。但luke现在其实并不害怕子弹，那东西对他已经造不成什么威胁了，而这甚至与他能不能夺下枪支无关。  
“不，后退，别以为我不知道你打的是什么主意。靠在墙上，否则我打穿你的心脏，我想你也不希望用命来测试一下我是否会食言，”男人吩咐道，“把手举起来，你身上有枪吗？丢掉它，我不想说第二次。”  
Luke拉开他的夹克，露出其中的枪套，想要把武器从中抽出来。男人制止了他：“别想动枪。直接把你的枪套解下来，对，丢远一点。”  
他真是个难缠的角色，比狼都狡猾，警官只好按对方要求的做。他双手抱头，紧靠着墙，枪被丢得够远了，捡回来完全是不可能的事，而银发男子宣称luke只要把手放下来一次就会立刻遭到枪击。陌生男人不是个紧张兮兮的毛贼或匪徒，他游刃有余得很，只是看起来拿不准接下来要怎么办。他不会因为此刻慌张紧绷的气氛开枪，听起来算是唯一的好事。但当警官看着面前人时，他的心中没来由地产生了一种想法——对方不会开枪。这是luke的直觉给出的答案，而出于一种神秘的原因，他的直觉出奇的准，他已经学会不去怀疑。  
“接下来你想要怎么办？被枪对着的人可是我，我还是希望能得到一个好点的解决方案。”  
对方冷笑一声：“那要看你喜欢什么材质的骨灰盒了。但这事儿归警察局管，我不能左右，所以你当你被运出太平间后可能还是只会得到一个简陋的木制品。”  
“听起来不是个很好的结局。”  
“这是你自己的选择。如果你不打开那扇门，现在也不会变成这样的局面。”  
“但我觉得——你其实不那么想杀了我。只是直觉。”  
“直觉怎么没让你去敲其他人的门？”  
Luke想耸肩，然后他才意识到自己做不到这点：“也许它当时失灵了。不过现在它正正常运转，如果你很想打死我，扣扳机就好了，干嘛要和我在这里僵持？”  
对方似在思索，如果他真想要杀人，现在可是个开枪的好机会，但他没有。  
“把咖啡喝了，我就放过你。”  
“我猜咖啡里有迷药吧。”  
“不然我要你喝它干什么？睡一觉吧，警官。醒来之后一切都会结束，我们再也不会有机会相见，待到明天一早我就离开，这个夜晚从未发生过任何事情，你我从未相遇。”  
“如果我拒绝？”  
银发男人的表情又冷下来：“你不肯果断地下个决定到底是想要什么？你以为自己能讨价还价？”  
“我以为是你拿着枪，我可从来没觉得它不小心跑到了我的手上。但我想知道真相——你知道，我是这里的警察，你能从容地离开但我不能，我得为这件事负责。你杀了一个镇中的居民，我要知道你为什么这么干。”  
“警长啊，警长，”男人重复着这个词，露出个嘲笑的表情，“戴着金黄色的闪亮警徽，那是金属制品吧，有七个尖角、印着代表你职位的单词、中间有烤漆的纯色图案，我说的对吗？在黑暗中实在看不太清。”  
“有什么问题？”  
“五美元大概就能买到一个，而且很多警察为了避免自己由于丢失徽章被罚款，手中常有替代品，那是假的，但做得像真的，起码比制造假钞容易多了。不是说我认为你的徽章是假造的——让我们假设它真得令人发指，而且你刚把它从某个还没死透的警官身上抢下来。问题在于美国警察的分类太多了，各个州都有不同的法律制度，警徽的样式也五花八门，收集美利坚合众国警徽的人大有人在，他们来自世界各地，且藏品数量可观——因为这徽章实在是多种多样。可惜的是，在这个小镇里，所有的警察佩戴的都是——六角星。判断真伪很困难，但我想尖角的数目可是不会有错的。”  
这下他的警徽显得很可笑了。Luke看向自己的胸前：“真没想到。种类太多了，不是吗？就算我从十几年前就开始干这份工作，我也不能把五十个州里所有的样式都记住。我是否可以据此判断你也是镇中的居民之一？恐怕就连当地人都不会对警徽的模样太过在意。啊，不对，”他看着面前男人似笑非笑的样子，“你在诈我。”  
“彼此彼此。难道我看起来像对美国法律了如指掌？说不定他们真用的是七角星，好像大家都佩戴这一种，至少电影里是这样。反正你也不会知道警长是不是真的有邻居——我看你甚至不知道他到底有没有女儿。我不想杀你，是因为你和这件事没有一点关系，不是因为我不敢开枪。”  
但他的话并没使大个子有哪怕一点退让。这间房中既没有神父也没有警官，有的只是两个身份不明的对峙着的人。而其中一个——不知为何执着于房内与他无关的死者，在这件事上纠缠不休。Luke无惧子弹。男人可以从他的言行中推断出这一点。尽管警官听从他的指令，似乎正为了保住一条性命而努力，但luke给人的感觉是——他本质上并不介意面对枪口，甚至丝毫没有感到自己正被威胁。他的举措不像是慎重、勇敢、面对枪口仍能保持镇定的有勇气的普通人，反而像笃定了自己不会死在枪下，因而没有任何担忧。他的话语咄咄逼人，所言皆是心中所想，显然毫不在意是否触怒敌人。他表现得太奇怪，让人忍不住生疑。  
“而你的目的？知道这对你有什么好处——除了用你的喋喋不休激怒我以外？”  
“我是个警察。虽然不是这个小镇的警察，但我毕竟还是警察。”  
蹩脚的理由。他们在黑暗中对视着，意识到对方不可能让步。男人咬了咬牙，眉头蹙得更深，他确实不想杀无关人士——虽然这一个看起来疯得不清。Luke hobbs体型太大了，想要像对付其他人那样把他打到昏迷几乎不可能，而再等待下去没人知道接下来还会有什么变故。他仍在犹豫。  
然后他们同时听到了敲门声。这个声音对正在较劲的两人来说太响亮，堪称刺耳。Luke发现那银发的男人也疑惑地望向门口，好像不知道不速之客的来头。  
“太好了，raul先生的访客又多了一位。”大块头挑着眉毛，“今天发生的惊喜可真是一件接着一件，我看我们都可以开个茶话会了——但聚会的主人现在还在房梁上挂着呢。”  
敲门声愈发急了，门外的是个男人，凭声音听不出年龄。他也在喊，说辞虽然和luke不同但表达了相同的主旨——不让他进来他是不会善罢甘休的：“raul？老raul？我们说好拿货的，我已经给过钱了，你难道想要赖账吗？”  
不知听到他说这话时那银发男人联想到了什么，总之他似乎一下子对这件事有了兴趣——换句话说，他立刻意识到了来者的身份，为了出言安抚他高声应道：“请等一下，先生。马上就好，我们的生意如约进行。”  
回答新的客人时男人的声音突然变得很苍老，而且怪腔怪调，教养良好的伦敦腔仿佛消失了一般。Luke猜测那就是raul的声音。接着他放低嗓子，用枪比划着，指挥luke坐到他身边的一张椅子上，距离恰好维持在他的枪能打到luke但luke不能够轻易地夺枪的范围内。男人此时的声音又恢复如常：“你去给他开门，回来后坐在这里，不要轻举妄动——你知道我仍旧能够瞄准你，在你反抗成功之前就能把你的头盖骨轰到天花板上去。我无意这样做，但你最好还是别试验我会不会真的这么干。”  
Luke耸肩。他照做了，并且他有预感——在这漫长的一夜中发生的怪事还不会结束。

-

警官打开门，外面的雨下得还是很大，没有停歇的迹象。来敲门的是个中年男人，他被突然出现的大块头吓了一跳，许是因为luke看起来攻击性太强了——谁教警官长得那么高且强壮，而且他确实不算个好脾气的人，他的眉心皱纹让他显得更加严苛，而一张脸板起来可以吓得人心虚腿软。  
那个中年男人就是如此，他结结巴巴地说：“raul可没说会有别人来。你是个警察？”  
也许他下一秒就要颤抖着说“我可以解释”了。“不是，我是冒牌的。我和你有着相同的需求，”警官说得含糊，谁知道这些人冒着大雨聚在此处有什么目的？“进来吧，raul在里面等你。”  
raul做不到这一点了。中年人走进来，警官在他身后把门关上。转过身时他的目光和男人有短暂的交接，随后他们就错开眼神。如果气场的交锋能发出声音，那么此刻刀戟相交的铿锵声必定清晰可闻，令人毛骨悚然的金属摩擦的响动已经擦过耳边。Luke感觉自己像在和那不知名的恶徒合作一样，把新到的访客锁死在无处可逃的陷阱中。他无言地坐回自己的位置，中年人拉开了对面的一张椅子坐下。警官用余光瞟向银发男人，发现他神情平和，只是手不知为何又在桌子下——也许枪口现在正顶着桌面，只等待迸发出火舌。  
“呃，你们都是谁？”  
“我们和你一样，都是raul的客人。”  
Luke不能发言。他实在不知道面前的两个人到底分享了什么秘密，打着怎样的哑谜。  
“但是不可能啊？raul以前从来没有过一次找这么多客人的时候。”  
“以前是以前，现在玩法改了。他打算添点新花样。相信我，会很有趣的。”  
来人眼珠一转：“我可以开灯吗？”  
“不行。你知道我是谁有什么用？就像我知道你是谁也只会带来麻烦一样。如果你喜欢这种新方法，说不定以后我们还有见面的机会。”  
“有点道理。他会把钱退给我一点吗？我付了一个人的价，最后他却找来了三个——”  
“——我想你可能要加价。别用人数衡量这种事情，这可是不一样的体验”  
“你呢，你交了多少？”  
男人比了个“八”的手势。Luke有理由怀疑他根本不知道那个中年人说的“缴费”的单位是什么，只不过在用他那副神色自若的样子唬人。那确实极具迷惑性，人们会自动为他的手势补充出一个合理的解释。  
“不算多。除了raul还有谁有能力安排你做这种事情？”  
“说得对，你和raul的关系一定不错吧？”中年人笑得诡异，他好像已经确定那银发男人和他算是同类，于是禁不住开始口无遮拦，“我看你的脾气对他的胃口，也挺对我的胃口。真会做生意。不过说实在的，你们真觉得没有问题吗？你还可以，我也行，但这个大块头是怎么回事？轮到他的时候那小子会死的，好吗？我可不想搞出人命，别的事情可以解决，死了人情况就会变得很复杂——”  
“——不会的。”luke说，“我有分寸。”  
警官隐约有了一个很糟糕的猜测。他试图稳住对方，线索细长的尾巴擦过掌心，此刻只有配合表演才有机会抓住它。银发男人在其中扮演了什么角色？对方至今没有回应后来的中年人的调侃。luke偏头，看到他身边的人还是那副冷静又烦躁的样子，但这一次他感觉到了在平静表象下翻涌着的磅礴的愤怒。男人微昂起头，斜向下地审视着面前的中年人，像是个饥肠辘辘的野兽——毒蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，而黑豹用它猩红的舌苔卷过森白的獠牙，他的额角凸起了一根青筋，好像正咬紧牙关，压抑着某种冲动。Luke用手指敲了敲桌面，于是银发男人回过神来，转而看向他。他们对视了一秒。  
没有你的提醒我也能理智起来，所以你又在做什么多余的举动？我是在向你表达我的善意，从始至终我可都没想过要和你作对。人类的微表情着实丰富，区区一个眼神和面部的细小变化就能表达出想法，而中年人甚至对他们之间的暗流涌动毫无所觉。  
“你该去和raul谈谈。把差价补给他，然后我们再开始做今晚的正事。”  
“raul在哪儿？”  
“那间卧室里，你去和他商量吧，或许还能把价压下来一点。”  
中年人笑着起身，绕过桌子向卧室的方向走去。在这间坟墓般呆滞的小屋内，无一丝光源照亮一语不发的众人，唯有银发男人阴冷的眼睛是亮的，伴随着脚步声他一点点地扭过头去，猎食者的视线锁定着走动的人的后背。男人不再关注luke，他的身子偏转对准中年人背后，只给警官留下一个侧脸。那人把一只手松散地搭到桌面上，另一条胳膊仍旧垂落，他额头上的青筋跳动着，除此之外他的面孔平静、理智得像个死人——专注到不分给luke一点多余的目光。  
Luke看到了男人手中的枪。  
警官秉着呼吸，他目睹一切——发生在短短的十几秒内。从客厅到卧室只有区区几步路。风声愈发响了。待宰的羔羊拉开之前被警官重新锁好的门，显然也看到了luke曾看到的景象。中年人吓得失魂落魄，他尖叫、滑倒在地板上，然后一跃而起，把手伸向怀中。他在掏出武器之前被银发男人的两颗子弹击中，像只死鸟一样跌落，暗红的血流淌在地板上，连声呻吟都没来得及发出，只有腿部还在抽动着，但很快也不动了。  
Luke从不知道黑暗中枪口喷出的火光会如此刺目，枪管闪亮了两下后，寂静再度包裹住他们。有时沉默会比一切声响都刺耳。像是引燃了导火线，屋内的气压骤然降低，带着尘土味和血腥气的空气让人气闷，警官深吸了两口气，打算讲话，但当他回头时字节又卡在喉间。男人把枪重新对准了luke，他的手扶着额头，一副头痛的样子，不过手中的武器可是抖都不抖。也许他打算维持这僵局直到天明。  
“我以为我们都和解了呢。”  
“我想不太可能。”  
“好吧，你总觉得我有你的把柄，不愿意告诉我发生了什么，”Luke依旧坐在原处，他看了看自己的手，然后他举起那只手，略显滑稽地在空中转动几下，似乎在向疑惑的银发男人展示它，接着安安稳稳地握了一下玻璃杯，郑重得像他正在星光大道上按上自己的手印，“如果你当过警察，那你就会知道——指纹鉴定并不是万能的。它无法被留在很多种物体上——橡胶、某种涂料、粗糙的表面。还有皮肤。但是玻璃真是个完美的载体，留下的印记就像鉴定科提取出来的一样清晰，足以成为铁证。现在两场凶案的案发现场都有我的指纹了——我已经交给你我的把柄。我们面临的威胁是等同的。”  
男人好像已经不能忍受那种痛楚，似乎一夜的精神压力让他走到了承受力的边缘。他眉头紧锁，紧抿着嘴唇，咬牙切齿地甩了甩头，狠闭了一下眼睛，尽全力从喉咙中挤出他的威胁：“安静——”  
“——没人会知道你是谁，你不开灯，室内如此昏暗，我不记得你的脸，你的口音和相貌都是假造的——而我只是和这个小镇无关的过路人，就算我说我不会告发你，想必你也不可能相信，但想想，我有什么告发你的权利？”luke知道触怒一个情绪不稳定的、拿着枪的人往往会带来很严重的后果，但他同时也清楚自己必须抓紧时机套话，“没人会相信我说的话，为无名小卒的证词去找一个身份不明的人，唯一有的线索只是他的一头银发？我甚至不能确定你的头发是不是真的这个颜色。如果我报警，警察们会把我抓起来，说你是我为了脱罪而编造出的人物——所以为什么不能告诉我真相，告诉我你杀他的缘由，既然我对你来说并不能算是个威胁？你究竟在害怕些什么？另一间卧室里到底——”  
“——我叫你闭嘴。”  
他开枪了。子弹从警官身侧很远的地方飞过去，没伤到luke一点，但轰鸣声打断了他的话语。他们都不再说话，只是互相凝视，胸膛在愤怒与激动下不住地起伏。男人揉了揉额头，他擦去面上的冷汗，然后缓缓地把枪放下，重新别回腰间。  
“卧室里有一个孩子。”  
Luke猛地睁大了眼睛。  
“我想你已经可以隐约猜到一点。把你的大嗓门收敛一下，长鼻子大象——那孩子被迷晕了，”男人的声音变得柔和，“好在raul的药效足够，如果你对我该死的质问把他吵醒，到时候事情会更难解决。我可以告诉你事情的始末，随便吧。从哪里开始？”  
“等价交换，我告诉你的是真名。所以你的名字？”  
“shaw，剩下的你就没必要知道了。”

-

如果只是要讲述一个故事，那decard可以省略很多不必要的因素。  
譬如他到底为什么要孤身来到这个镇子。杀掉brixton不能解决一切，ETEON还是在找他，颇有不亲眼见到他下葬就不罢休的架势。M16就更不用提，英国政府不允许背叛，更不允许叛徒好端端地活在世上。其实间谍可以选择迎敌而非躲藏——从始至终他几乎没将法律放在眼中过，给decard shaw一个分量够重的由头他甚至敢去炸军区的医院，当然也不肯对自己的敌人妥协——不管他们是不是来自于什么控制世界的神秘组织。  
但那时英国人状态很差，他的身体有问题，左臂骨折只修养一个星期可不能披挂上阵，心理状况也不算好——他开始感到这一切毫无意义。他对ETEON、M16、自己身上的烂摊子都十足麻木，一点没心情理会。他没心情去管生命中的任何事。所以decard随便编了个身份、随便买了张机票、随便把自己丢到了一个无人问津的小镇——既然他现在是个完全不知道自己想要做些什么的人，那不如休息一段时间。  
间谍租了间房，在那里他闭门不出，也不使用网络。生育率下降再加上青壮年流向大城市，常住人口越来越少，小镇正逐渐死去，或许终将消亡——一个独身、孤僻的男人搬来此处非常新奇。如果他恰巧像decard shaw那样一天到晚只待在房中，不工作也不与人交流那就更奇怪了。房东太太人十分和蔼，她给自己沉默的访客提供了一个真诚的建议：“我们镇子里有心理医生，你不想去看看吗？”  
麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。一个合格的聚居地当然要有学校、医院、教堂和警察局，就像每间医院里都有心理医生。Decard从善如流，对调整自己的心态他还有着残余的积极性。英国人一周和对方见一次面讨论自己的近况，像个普通人一样谨遵医嘱买药，然后把所有主要成分是镇定剂的药片全冲进厕所。有时他也把烈酒、安眠药和抗焦虑药混在一起，这份奇怪的特调自杀冲剂、地狱一号鸡尾酒到最后还是会回归下水道。Decard丢进城市下水系统的东西似乎昂贵得过头，远超排水管道本该承载的价值，不过反正他不很在乎——那些玩意会让人迟钝，而反应迟钝会令曾经敏锐的人发疯。  
沿着蜿蜒的小路行驶可以让你把小镇的风光尽收眼底。老旧的楼房简单干净、刚刚经历过修缮的警局令镇民安心、教堂年代久远但依然气派庄严，一派闲适景象。大部分人们都互相熟知，有的警察习惯在开车巡逻的时候和每一个相识的路人打招呼。反正从来也没有什么太过危急的情况需要他们处理。英国人在春日降临时搬到这里，和煦的春光只能照亮他紧闭的房门。只要他想，这样的生活可以持续几十年，一成不变——但decard知道终有一天他将回归从前的生活方式。恶人无意洗心革面当个圣徒，过渡期过后他就会离开，再度与枪火和鲜血为伴。不过不是现在，现在他找到了一个表面安宁平和的地方容身。一个疲倦的人需要的只是时间。  
Decard时常去教堂静坐，他不信上帝或任何神明——但总要见见心理医生和房东以外的人。居民、神父和孩子们进进出出，资历最久的神职人员的雕像矗立于此，目视着所有前来祷告的信徒。英国人总是坐在同一个地方，他不介意身边空无一人，还会和跑过他身边的孩童闲谈几句。有时家长们不许自己的孩子接近他，英俊的黑衣男子独坐座椅中央，几乎不开口说话，让人难以心生好感。他是个寡言的怪客，但得到很多未成年人的喜欢——谁教他总是对他们笑得温和、颇有耐心，还操一口标准的英腔——神秘且风度翩翩。  
很快英国人就能叫出大部分小家伙的名字，甚至也和他们打成一片。下午最冷清，成年人需要工作，跑上跑下的孩子都离开了，只有几个常驻的还留在这里。少年少女们见他来都高兴地打招呼，也有的只是腼腆地笑笑。有一个他不认识的小男孩从楼上走下来，不参与到小伙伴们的欢笑中，他环顾四周，偶尔盯着自己的脚尖。当他看到decard时——尽管英国人笑得和善，那小子还是像个受了惊的动物一样跑掉了。间谍注意到男孩瑟缩的表情，他静默一会儿，想起自己确实是这里唯一的成年男性。  
而为何他会惧怕一个陌生的成年人呢。  
“他是谁？”decard装作随意地问身边的女孩。  
“我以为你知道我们所有人的名字呢，他是james，raul选的祭坛男孩，可以帮助老神父做些清理的活计。”小姑娘咯咯笑着，“别担心，他不会不喜欢你的，只是沉默了一点。大家都想要被神父认可，但他就算得到了那个位置也不怎么高兴，反正james就是那种内向的人呗。”  
说完她冲英国人眨眨眼睛，一副小大人的模样，她在安慰这个新晋的孩子王，即使对方比她成熟得多。当听到有人在呼唤自己时，女孩立刻跑去和同龄人玩耍。她的两条辫子甩动着，跑到一半时扭过头来向decard摆摆手，为自己暂时的告别表示抱歉。间谍微笑着，也向她挥手，于是小姑娘就像得到了许可那样转过身去，牟足了劲冲到秋日的阳光下，挤到伙伴们的圈子中和他们一起叽叽喳喳地笑。  
阳光那么好，少年人的笑脸如此灿烂，谁会想到太阳也有无边的暗影，想到那无拘无数的笑颜背后暗藏着怎样残酷的真实。英国人坐在阳光照不到的室内，盯着十字架上的耶稣看了一会儿。他的脸色冷下来。  
Decard开始不着痕迹地接近james。james的戒心很强，一有风吹草动就跑得远远的，但到底还是个小孩子——凭直觉辨别善恶，犹豫着托付信任。英国人的关心如此真诚，渐渐地james也愿意和他说一些话，不过大多数时候他还是胆怯地不想开口，好像正守护着什么秘密。  
几周后当decard再次去拜访他的心理医生时，他在等候室里见到了james和他的母亲。小男孩看到他的时候也很惊讶，似是对这个古怪而温和的绅士居然也会需要心理治疗感到十分意外。除此之外，james没什么别的表情，他看过decard后神色就恢复了正常。做母亲的把孩子推进医生门内，男孩也就由着她的动作向前挪动，脸上有孩童不该有的忧愁。  
Decard不像往常一样直接离去，而是坐下来，和身边的中年女子攀谈：“他怎么了？”英国人看向紧闭的诊室，“抑郁症？可他还很年轻。”  
“他以前很开朗。可我最近发现他在胡言乱语，臆想一些很糟糕的事情，污蔑我们的好朋友。他还在自残——一个孩子，一个七岁的孩子为什么会想要去割自己的手腕？我把他带来医院，找来他的朋友，但是他不愿意和朋友聊天，一个字也不肯跟医生说。天啊，他多久没和我好好地说过几句话了？”  
女人痛苦地小声啜泣起来。英国人在那里思考，男孩沉默地推开门走出来后就被他的妈妈领着离开了。James悄悄地回头看了decard一眼，发现男人也在看着他，用一种鼓励的眼神。下一次他们在教堂相遇后，james主动坐在了他旁边——但隔着一个椅子，而且他一直不吭声。英国人等待着。  
“你也生病了吗？”男孩问。  
“是啊，要知道成年人也是会生病的。事实上我有头疼的毛病，如果精神太紧绷就会发作。就算这样，我看上去很脆弱吗？或是我下一秒就要开始哭泣，就像，”他巡视四周，找到一个他们都认识的女孩，“Julia那样？”  
“你一点也不像她，”James笑了，“不，先生，我们都觉得你，呃，你很好。你喜欢听我们说话，而且很有耐心。其实Julia胆子很大，她才五岁嘛，会哭是很正当的，我五岁的时候也经常哭啊。”  
“所以我说错话了，我对julia的认知还不够全面，她不是个玻璃一样的小姑娘。你看，比你年龄大很多的人也是会做错事的，甚至他们会做很坏的事，还要坚称自己才是正确的。感到痛苦不代表你不够坚强。生了病、得不到他人的认可也不代表你做了错误的决定。会受到伤害从不是受害者的错，该无地自容的人不是你，没什么难以启齿的。有你想要告诉我的事吗？”  
“你不会相信我说的话的。我的父母都不信。我说了一遍，他们不理我，我就不想再说第二遍了。”  
“可我和你一样是病人啊。”decard循循善诱，“以前大家也都不相信我的解释，我知道这种感觉——最后你就放弃辩白了，反正没人会听。我们很像，或许我有可能理解你呢？”  
虽然间谍更多情况下采取暴力解决问题，不常使用他的谈判技巧，但拿它们来对付一个小孩子绰绰有余。英国人和james聊了很久，最后他们离开教堂，一同去公园的长椅上坐着，男孩用面包碎喂鸽子，这让小孩子开心起来，用很小很小的声音讲了一个发生在他身上的故事。他的父母以及他对天主教的信仰，被选为祭坛男孩时自己最初的兴奋，还有上锁的房间。教堂二楼就是神父们的办公室，Raul是他父母的朋友，经常来家中做客。他们有很多机会独处——而老年人的手是多么的粗糙，留下滚烫的烙印。  
令人作呕的真相。别太深入去想，别想起raul已经任职多年，否则你只会得到绝望和对这世界的憎恶。网络上会留下很多作恶的痕迹，一个网站、一个账号、很多段视频和视频中不同的脸，越查越心寒。英国人承诺他会替james解决问题。永久地解决。  
一个像往常一样平静的午后，当raul要求james替他搬卸东西时，decard叫住对方。他走过去，在神父不善的目光中把那男孩挡在身后：“我有话要和你说。”他叮嘱james，“你先走。”  
“等等，他不能走。我的工作很繁忙，没时间和你——”  
“——我想你是有时间的。”decard扶上老人的肩膀，几乎是押着他向楼上去，他的手像鹰的利爪，让人无法挣脱。  
到楼上后，raul揉着被钳得很痛的肩，为英国人拉开椅子，还给他倒了一杯水。Decard没有坐下，他把水杯放在面前，但并不打算饮用。神父瑟缩着说：“你找我有什么事？”  
“你猜不到？”  
他猜得到。  
“我承认我伤害了那孩子，那是种罪恶的冲动，魔鬼诱惑了我的心灵。但我想这件事还有转圜的余地。而如果我因为这个原因离职，镇民们都会不满，”他试图隐晦地威胁，“毕竟你没有证据。教会也不能对此作出裁决，事情最后不了了之，但james的父母和镇民会对他造成第二次伤害。他们会指责他，也会攻击你——你只是个破坏他们生活的外来者，而如果你那么做了，男孩的未来也会被你彻底毁掉。为了james着想，我们一定可以找出一种和平的解决方法——”  
他的话没有再说下去，因为decard随手拿起装满了水的杯子，将玻璃拍碎在raul脸上，而且就着这股力道把他摔上桌面。英国人一手用一块沾血的碎片抵着raul的脖子，一手抓着老人的胳膊反拧在背后。刺痛让神父发出杀猪般的嚎叫，他的半张脸被压在玻璃碎片上，残渣生生嵌入血肉。但raul很快就不敢再喊——decard狠狠将手中的玻璃压下去，割出一个更深的伤口，以此逼他闭嘴。  
“你不能杀了我，门口有监控，我死了你也逃不了——”  
“——我逃不了吗？就算我逃不了，你也已经是个死人。你最好别跟我说那种废话，因为我不介意宰了你以绝后患——这就是我面对威胁的解决方法，raul，如果你再敢下手，我就勒死你然后把尸体挂到镇口的雕像上，你觉得我敢不敢这么干？”  
得到神父声嘶力竭的保证后Decard终于放开吓破胆的raul，他一言不发地离开了，没回头多看那蛆虫一眼。英国人告诉所有认识自己的人他将要远走——亲属病危让他必须放弃小镇中的安逸生活。事实上他只是打算做个不在场证明，现在还不到杀raul的时候，须得忍一段时间撇清嫌疑，使对方死后没人会怀疑到自己头上——他只是个早就离开的旅客，神父毙命与他何干？性命胁迫能让畜生老实一会儿也好。他早已调查完对方的起居规律，所以只是蛰伏在附近的城镇，终于在三个星期后的一个雨夜，他敲响了raul家的门。  
神父毫不犹豫地打开锁，好像他正等待着什么人。但在看到decard的一瞬间，他的脸上浮现出难言的恐惧，立刻拼命地顶着只开了一条的门缝的门，企图把英国人关在屋外。Decard扳着那一条狭小的缝隙，把它撕得越来越大，破开个让风雨灌进去的裂口，雨点随他的动作飘散。老者的力量不可与他抗衡，间谍最后完全地推开门扉，他松手，任它刮着地面，发出刺耳的吱呀声。  
黑衣男子戴着银色的假发，把他手中的黑伞随手丢到门边，然后站在原处并不动作，雷光把他的影子拖得很长，成为勾勒在地面上的可怖的阴影。一身雨的潮气被他带进室内，旋风咆哮着，让寒冷充斥着这间罪恶的小屋。英国人的身后是雨夜乍响的雷霆，雷电照亮他，让他无表情的面孔明明灭灭——那副面容在raul眼中仿若从地下爬出的恶鬼，惊得老人战栗起来。Decard并未向前，raul就噔噔地后退几步，失魂落魄的表情暴露了一切，现在假装自己什么都没做已经太晚了。  
“什么都没发生，没有事情发生——你为什么会知道，你怎么会来，”raul摔倒在地，方才僵硬的脸扭曲了，他喉咙中发出低微的呢喃，随后又变成厉声尖叫，“原谅我——天啊——原谅我——放过我——给我个最后的机会！我再也不会——”  
“——愿上帝，”decard走过去，“愿上帝‘宽恕’你的灵魂。”  
因这世间无人能够宽容你的罪行，而你曾在众人面前发誓将用一生做神的仆从——那就由你的神来断定你所犯下的罪孽——当你见到耶和华时，再对他说些诸如‘被魔鬼蛊惑了’的谎言。  
即使他原谅你又能怎样？总归神的裁决与人无关。  
Raul指望用自己狂乱的动作遮掩住掏枪的举动，但英国人踩住了他拿枪的手，把那柄因剧痛落地的枪支踢得很远。Decard不直接拧断他的脖子——那会让伪造的自杀出现破绽。他捂住raul的口鼻，按压着拼死挣扎的身躯，神父逐渐停止反抗，但还留有最后一丝微弱的呼吸。英国人关好门，用准备好的绳子把昏迷的老人吊在房梁上——这才能形成吊死者特有的颈间淤青。Raul最后还挣动了一下，他用手抠挖绳结，直到耗尽最后的力气，脚也停止踢打，只余下微微的摇晃。  
处理好他后Decard走向另外一间卧室。那是Raul一直不停地用眼睛瞟向的地方。他动作极轻地推开门，看到一个孩子侧卧在床上，室内的响动没有吵醒他——他不是james，却好像比james更年幼。那小子睡得安稳，而头痛又一次攻击了英国人，他能感到血管在自己脑内突突地跳动，痛楚让他无法前行，只得抚着额头深呼吸，再度冷静下来时已是一身冷汗，不知耽搁了多久。  
这是brixton送给他的礼物。最后一次搏杀变得疯狂，他们动用所有武器攻击，decard抡起狙击枪的枪托砸向阻拦他的士兵，毫不在乎对方可能的惨状。他们的争吵还在耳边回荡。他和自己的老搭档像野兽撕咬一样争斗，红着眼对彼此咆哮，总有一个会先勒断另一个的脖子：“放我走，我不会找你们的麻烦，我没兴趣对M16解释叛变的事，也没兴趣和ETEON作对，我们认识这么多年了，我现在像是在说谎吗？操他妈的别逼我动手——”  
“——你会吗？你不会，我知道你不会，但你的原则永远为一件事情浮动，当你面对它的时候你什么都不会再管了，为了它没什么是你干不出来的——我问你，你能忍受ETEON伤害你那该死的弟弟妹妹吗？你不能，真到那时候你连总部都敢炸，”brixton的一拳正打在他的太阳穴上，带来一阵耳鸣和眼前闪过的黑斑，英国人跌倒在地，感到世界天旋地转，他正试着做最后的抵抗。Brixton揪起了他的领子，话语中满是愤怒，“你以为我想杀你？我本可以保你，但是我叫你放手你他妈的就是不肯！如果只有你一个人，那些消息放在你手里不会有任何问题——所以M16到底为什么这么忌惮你，ETEON为什么不愿放过你，因为一旦牵扯到你的亲人事情就不同了——谁知道你会用他们的把柄制造出怎样的混乱。政府不需要会自己开火的枪。最后的机会，选择ETEON就可以留住自己的命——”  
“——曾经我也可以为你做这一切。”  
英国人拼着仅剩的力气说出这句话，气息微弱到像是死者留下的遗言。brixton愣了一秒，就是这一秒——decard抓紧机会把持枪的手正过来，打穿了昔日挚友的头。他足足开了三枪。然后他从地面上爬起来，挣扎着离开这人间炼狱，忘掉自己给过的信任，忘掉从前的人生，只留下有时会降临在他脑中的痛楚，标志着他所沾染的死亡。

是情绪在攻击他，所以只好忍耐。他能为这孩子做什么？除了一声长叹以外还应有别的事情。Decard退出去，再度锁上那间卧室。他还有很多的准备要做。英国人走进死人悬挂的地方，找到一支神父的笔，用死者的手盖上几个指纹，然后拿出一张纸来模仿raul的笔迹写一封遗书。  
[我忏悔！  
上帝啊，请你饶恕我的罪过……]  
他只写了一个开头。窗外风雨大作，雨点噼啪地砸到玻璃上——即使这样也不能掩饰那激烈的敲门声。聒噪的新警长拍打着小屋的门，那不开门就叫警察来急救的话听起来更像要挟。英国人放下笔，揉着太阳穴打开了窗户，勉强辨认出雨中确实有一辆卡在路边的车，不能断定它是否真是由于爆胎才无法行进。也许就是他关窗时不够用力，最终才让暴雨挤进屋内。  
然后decard拉开门放对方进来，假装自己就是苍老的神父。他确实了解小镇警察的徽章样式（毕竟英国人在这里度过了将近一年的时光），因此刚一见面就察觉出不对。他几番试探，故意申明自己是个老人，即使他明知摆在门口的伞还未收起——把自相矛盾的地方点出，就是想要知道对方的真实目的。  
如果大块头没有察觉或者如果他意识到有点奇怪后选择忽略，那说明对方只是个路人，事态发展尚在掌控——但luke的步步紧逼和中年人的出现实在出乎他的意料——那孩子不是raul为自己准备的而是要做一场恶心至极的生意，最终愤怒导致了雨夜的第二场凶杀。然后Decard冲着luke空放了一枪——冲动之举。他是个自控力极强的人，现在却被头疼和紧张逼得失控，这令英国人感到无奈。或许他确实该吃一点镇定性质的药物。  
接着事情变得奇怪了，两具尸体都还未僵硬，被枪杀的那个冒着血腾腾的热气，但他们坐在案发现场闲聊。Decard看着面前的史前巨人不禁在心里感叹——他妈的这家伙到底是从那里冒出来的疯狂条子？对方来得太凑巧，表现又太怪异，所以尽管他放下枪向luke讲述了来龙去脉（省去与自己有关的那部分），心中的警惕也没有彻底消除。英国人等待着，若有异动他不介意再拔一次枪。  
听完这一切luke沉默良久：“那么你还在这里做什么？”  
Decard狐疑地盯着他。  
“遗书啊，”警官好像比他还要疑惑，“你仿造的遗书不是还没写完吗？用不用我帮你找一点别的证据？你知道的，我的本行。”  
没人能预料到这晚发生的所有意外。

-

“我有点糊涂了，”decard说，他很少有机会说这句话，“我们他妈的到底在干什么？”  
“合作，我觉得是。”  
Luke在说完那几句话之后就自己进了raul的卧室，根本没理会他身后的英国人。这算他博取信任的手段，对一个多疑却有底线的罪犯，不表现出任何攻击性缓和了他们之间的气氛。Decard绝对不会愿意打头阵，那样他就相当于把后背暴露给了luke——于是大个子主动承担了先一步行动的义务，免得他们僵持到最后什么都做不成。警官自顾自地翻找，也不管还有一个人在一旁观察他，甚至还解释了一下自己行为的意义：“你不会打算靠一张纸就定他的罪吧？一定还要找到其他的东西，把它们放在明面上——这样他看起来就更像愧罪自杀了。”  
“我打算从他房间里找一些违禁刊物，但谁教你来的如此‘及时’。”decard继续写他的虚假遗言，一边出言打探，“等价交换，你又是为何而来？你根本不是警长，别告诉我你是凑巧敲了这扇门，凑巧开始怀疑，凑巧穿着假警服，而且好奇心比乌鸦还旺盛，又他妈的恰好在大都会当记者，所以不怕有人开枪把你打个半死。”  
“事实上我靠吃子弹为生。”  
英国人哼了一声：“我不怀疑。你真当过警察？”  
“我成年后一直在当警察，不过光辨别能接触到的那些不同机构的员工的徽章就够费劲了，我戴盾形的戴了十几年，谁知道他们这里的警徽长什么样子？”  
“盾形？你是个管理交通的州骑警？不对，你是个探员——”  
“——FBI。”  
Decard眼前浮现出老无名氏那张脸（它代表着麻烦来了）：“你怎么辨别出我不是raul？”  
“直觉。”  
“我敢保证它像膝跳反射一样灵敏。谁教你脑子里只有那么几条神经。”  
“好吧，其实我会魔术。”  
“这个理由比刚刚的真实多了。你将要表演连david copperfield都无法实现的绝技——徒手接子弹。太妙了，魔术界的新星高达两米。当你凭空让一架喷气飞机消失时，人们会觉得是你扛走了它。”  
“别只顾着讽刺我了，我空手接住子弹的可能性起码比你要高，小不点。”  
警察们对于搜查有自己的一套，有时候他们甚至能通过座椅的体积、结构和敲打的声音推测有没有暗格，专业人士干起活来不同凡响，很快luke就从各种角落发现了不少证据。那让他们都心情沉重，一时失去了插科打诨的劲头。  
“人们有相似的藏物地点。你永远不知道酒柜里能找到多少把枪。单这些东西就够他判刑两年。”  
“但却不够革除他的教职。上帝在上，非得等到raul死了才能不当神父。否则教会就要为了他们的狗屁名声包庇他，把他调到别的地区继续‘发光发热’，给受害者一笔封口费了事。我可不觉得干掉他有什么问题。”  
“我没打算对你说教。”luke摊手，“枪。以防万一你去把我的那把捡起来，这样你是不是安心得多？”  
Luke走到死者身旁，不露惧色，他把枪塞到神父手中，然后握着死人冰冷的手掌冲窗外放了一枪：“这样他的手指上就有硝酸盐粒子了。搞鉴定的那帮人会断定是他打死了门口的中年人——不过还需要你设计一下弹道轨迹，再开几枪——你对我放的那一枪把事态搞复杂了，现在非得做个混战的假象才说得过去。”  
最后两把武器都到了死人手里，他们谁也没拿。Decard回到客厅的时候发现luke手里不知道什么时候多了几本杂志，那是老raul的‘藏品’。警官不打算翻来看，就是拎在手中。  
“我一直感到很奇怪，”luke慢吞吞地说，“你干嘛不三个星期前就宰了他。”  
“我需要不在场证明。”  
“你在乎那种东西？要是你真执着于万无一失，我早在发现你的时候就吃枪子了。”  
“又是你那他妈的直觉？”  
“我的直觉从不出错。至少这几年没有。”  
英国人思考了一会儿：“告诉你也无妨。你知道的都够多了。Raul的威胁中有几句话说得不错，走正规流程我的确没法拿他怎么办。教会的隐瞒、警局的不作为、信徒的否认——它会被彻底压下来，就因为这儿是个天主教国家，而相信基督和神父经历流传几乎形成了一种天杀的文化，打破它可没那么容易。可我不止想要raul一个人付出应有的代价，如果当时杀了他，那么事情就到此为止，牵扯不出更多了。我无意扮演上帝，做什么屠杀逃犯的判官，我只不过是个法外之徒——不过这件事自己跑到了我的面前，而我想要插手。那么我就要管到底。”  
他要那燎原的烈火不止焚烧一处，要咆哮的怒海不止吞噬一国，他要不配矗立的雕像跌倒在地摔得头颈分离，要错综复杂的蚁穴一并毁于水患，要整个教会都显露出自己光鲜外表下血红的肌理和已经溃烂却被百般掩饰的疮疤。他的愤怒始于raul，但不肯停歇在此处。  
“你打算怎么做？”  
“还在想。如果事情能从高位者之处揭发——”  
“——我可以帮你。”警官信誓旦旦。  
“用你那防弹魔法？”  
“用处不只是防弹。Copperfield做不到的事情我能做到，你也可以认为我是最会变魔术的警察。如果有人举报一个位高权重但有特殊癖好的神父，然后在他的办公室发现这几本杂志，我想事情一定会闹得很大。警察们得到搜查他家的许可——他们会找到更多东西，那些甚至与我们无关，是他自己的藏品。”  
“你要如何神不知鬼不觉地做到这一点？潜入对方戒备森严的办公室——而且一定要在搜查前很短的时间完成，不能打草惊蛇，否则杂志就会有被发现并丢掉的可能。”  
“秘密。因为我的魔术。”  
“三个月，如果你三个月后不能完成这一点，我就用自己的方法来。”  
“成交。”  
“到时候你会让舆论被引爆——”  
“——否则你就引爆空无一人的教堂。”  
Decard琢磨了一会儿：“听起来像是我会干的事。”  
“我得走了，”luke凝视着虚空，“我在半道上耽搁太多时间了，本来不该管这件事的。但好在我管了，好在你来得及时——如果你今天没出现，或者如果你提早离开，结局都不会是我们想要的。虽然情况不合适，但我还是要说——很高兴见到你，坏脾气的杀手。在我见过的那么多的犯罪分子中你是最可爱的混蛋，我会试着记住你的。”  
“最好别。被你惦记够渗人的。”英国人看向门口，风雨暂时透不进来，“现在就走？”  
“就算雨下得很大也得离开了。”  
“是啊，猫猫狗狗掉下来砸得血肉模糊。”  
“不，别在这种时候嘲讽美国俚语。”  
“外面的雨大得能把你淹了。”  
“淹不了我，但能没过你的脖子——从身高判断。”  
“摔一跤你就会呛死了，反正你小脑萎缩掌控不了平衡。”  
他们一同走到门前，雨像decard想象的那么大，路上积水过多几乎成了湖，luke的车停在道边，看上去根本抵抗不了波澜：“那就是你的老爷车？我得说——它是暴风雨中的一叶孤舟。而且没有锚。你勉强能充当一下重心吧。”  
警官盯着他，最后拍了拍decard的肩膀。神父，中年人，一个夜晚的交易。无法不让他想到一些曾处理过的蛆虫。他们是牲畜、是下水道里的老鼠，肮脏到不该存在在这人间。那事实让警官想要呕吐，而一股怒火正灼烧着他未冷的心脏。  
突如其来的亲密举动让对方向旁边去了一步。Luke触及的是生者的体温，杀手一脸嫌弃地看着他。他像场冷雨，警官想，却能温暖一个寒夜。  
“你好像很想我和你同时走。或许目送我驶出小镇会打消你的疑惑——我没有跑到警局报案然后把你抓个正着的想法。首先我看你不可能被一帮普通巡警堵住，其次别忘了这里可全都是我的指纹，你想反咬一口太简单——走之前记得帮我把它们擦掉。”  
英国人耸肩：“我习惯怀疑了。既然你非要现在离开——伞？”  
“不需要，我不怕雨，”他大笑着摊手，给出个不明所以的回答，“因为我自火中降生。”  
警官走下台阶，靴子踩着水发出响动，他步履飞快，一路风风火火地破开水瀑。后会有期，decard听到luke说，他铿锵有力的声音穿透雨的噪声，挥舞着的手臂似在告别萍水相逢的友人。他的身影很快模糊在雨中，直到那辆老爷车复又打开车灯，静默地向镇外驶去。  
这家伙实在是个怪人。

-

两个月后的报纸就刊登了教会的特大丑闻，人们吵成一片，斥责和质疑的声音此起彼伏。彼时decard已经找到个新住处，但还密切关注这方面的消息——raul在死后的第二天就被发现，因为他迷昏的男孩找回了家，告知了父母发生的一切，而男孩的父母显然脑内不只有盲目的信仰。英国人布置的东西起了作用，警察们从两个死者作为起点开始查，最终牵扯出不少神职和普通人，还端掉了一个网站。  
Luke hobbs，最近他时常想到这个名字。美国有起码几十万名警察，从那里捞出一个人太难，就算知道名字也得浪费一段时间。但从FBI的档案里找到一个棕色皮肤、身高将近两米、居然初次见面就报的是真名的探员简单到令人发指。可就是这样简单才导致了复杂的状况。  
因为FBI的hobbs探员是个死人。  
档案中所写的死亡其实不重要——decard shaw现在也算个死者。而且他见过不少说是死了的人活蹦乱跳地生存在这世界上，他们中有的还在犯罪。但luke 的情况不同——他是真的死了。探员在一场爆炸中全身大面积烧伤，最后抢救无效死在医院。排除FBI为了某种目的胡编乱造的可能，没人能在失去了一条腿和百分之七十的皮肤后还能活得像他那晚看到的一样健全。  
这段时间里decard想起了对方身上的重重疑点。Luke对子弹无所畏惧、过多的巧合、还有那句“我自火中降生”。而如果他真是个幽灵，很多疑问就得到了解答（虽然还是难以解释他为何会出现得那么及时），间谍思索着，不停回想那晚的一切——luke先走，英国人在雨停后才离开，他想办法绕过雨后松软的土地，以免留下脚印。天刚蒙蒙亮，还笼罩着一层朦胧的黑雾，清晨静悄悄的，放眼望去街道上空无一人。  
昨夜他曾看着luke驾车出镇，可泥泞的路面上并没有车辙。  
当看到报纸时decard想，好吧，luke是个死人，而且我欠他一个情。他开始关注死去的警长留在世上的血脉——一个七岁的小女孩，收养她的是luke的同事。他收集到的照片中samantah总是笑得天真活泼，想必活得很幸福。英国人不喜欢管闲事，但他总觉得自己得为那个幽灵做些什么——就当是为了闹得满国风雨的丑闻，这不是区区几本杂志就能搞定的，还需要细心的谋划和钻营。你能有多少可能性去再见一个复苏的死者？微乎其微。不过他可以动用手中的资源，为小姑娘的安全加一层保障。  
三个月以后他安排的线人带来了一个不好的消息——Samantha被绑架了。  
糟糕透顶。对方有备而来，而且目的似是寻仇而非全然为了金钱。线人不能每分每秒都盯紧一个生活平静的女孩，尽管他足够机警，警局还未立案就已察觉到苗头不对及时上报，但那时距离事件发生还是过去了几个小时——这些时间就是杀人抛尸都足够了。  
英国人立刻放下手中的一切拼尽全力赶往纽约。从各种意义上来讲decard都不算“死透了”，仇家们还在疑神疑鬼，而他居然只蛰伏了一年就开始调动自己仅存的势力，此举无异于朝着天花板打一梭子子弹，大张旗鼓地向世界宣布自己还活着，简直是找死。但他不能考虑这么多——现在最重要的就是打出一个时间差，哪怕浪费一秒samantha都会有生命危险——如果不能把人救回来，再小心翼翼地隐藏自己的身份又能怎么样？  
定位几个绑匪的窝点对他来说不算难事，孤身行动反而不容易暴露。Decard用几个布置好的烟雾弹分散了匪徒的注意，杀光门口的守卫后顺利进入了关押samantha的房间。小姑娘表面上很镇定，她十分戒备突然闯进来的陌生人，生怕面对的是下一场磨难：“你是谁？”  
“我是个警察，”decard仔细打量了一下被绑着的女孩，发现她除了消瘦些、脏乱些以外并无大碍，这才放下心来。警察身份有助于让孩子们放心，他一边警戒四周一边快速给samantha松绑，又补充了一句解释，“我是你爸爸的朋友。相信我，好吗？”英国人眨了眨眼睛，他的表情让女孩放松了一点，“待会儿我带你出去的时候把眼睛闭上，等到我让你睁开的时候再睁开。不会有事的，我保证。”  
何必让未成年人看到爆炸和死亡？那会带来多年的梦魇。被decard击中的劫匪发出惨叫，samantha与英国人交握的手紧了紧，她始终紧闭双眼。间谍牵着姑娘的手一路奔跑，用他有力的手和温热的掌心驱散危险感，似乎他们不是在穿越枪林弹雨，只不过小跑着绕过几个迷宫。他们很快到了接近烂尾楼门口的地方，楼内一片灰暗，透进来的几缕阳光照亮空气中漂浮着的灰尘，而门外恰是早春的温暖的太阳。Samantha小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，再次见到光明时看到的就是decard的笑脸——他只有对孩子才会笑得那么温柔，英国人安抚着气喘吁吁的女孩，催促她：“好了，走吧，敌人都解决了，你的家人还等在外面。去啊，去找他们。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我在这里看着你，等到确认你安全健康再离开。”  
“你不是个警察，我的爸爸妈妈……我的家人都是警察，你和他们一点都不像，警察从不单打独斗。但是谢谢你来救我，”她向门口处张望，“你不和我一起去见见他们吗？他们都会很想要见你的。”  
以真面孔见FBI的探员绝非明智之举。“不了，马上就结束了，去吧。”  
女孩嗫嚅一会儿：“你真的是我爸爸的朋友吗？他是个怎么样的人？”  
Decard不知道。Luke是个怎么样的人？他们只见过一面，罪犯和警官联手犯下了命案，随后分道扬镳，却把过客记在心中。他回想起幽灵的死板与执著还有那个消失在雨夜的背影，最后还是决定不对小姑娘说些“你爸爸长得像头熊”之类的俏皮话：“他是个严厉的警官——甚至不那么在乎法律。他是个好人，”Samantha的眼睛亮起来，“如果他还活着一定会很爱你，我感觉得到。”  
英国人看着女孩走向自己的亲人，然后他退后到无人可见的黑影中，打算打起精神来应对下一场战争。

-

呼吸，decard告诉自己，深呼吸。  
失血过多的时候这招不怎么有用。他揽过面前人，将手臂橫到对方颈前，另外一只手扳着自己已经轻微脱臼的胳膊使劲，终于使对方在不住的踢打中断了气。最后一个敌人被解决了。他丢掉那具尸体，想要向前走却歪倒，只好仰躺在一地死尸中央，尽全力让自己保持清醒。垂死挣扎的敌人拼了命地肘击他的腰腹，痛楚让人至今无法回神。英国人的腰上有一处刀口，现在还在流着血，喘气都成了一种折磨。他的背也负伤，狭长的伤口接触地面带来阵阵灼烧感。子弹早打空了，紧握在手中的枪只是个摆设，他的手指麻木发冷，僵硬得根本松不开扳机。  
间谍强撑着坐起来，用他疲惫到无法睁开双眼的身躯摆出个靠墙休息的姿势，一手按着腹部，另外一只持枪的手无力地垂落。血从他指缝里流出来，温热的液体正一点点地带走他身上仅存的热度，他连呼吸都带着血腥味。ETEON的援兵何时会找到这里？decard有点茫然地想，随即放弃了思考这一点。再来多少都无所谓，他快死了，如今一个小孩都能要了他的命，他会孤独地在敌人的尸体旁咽气——可死在哪里有什么区别？对逝者来说那根本没有意义。  
喊叫声。士兵的脚步声。命令声。子弹扫射的声音。轰鸣，汽车发动机的轰鸣。撞击声。还有呼唤，有人在叫他的名字。  
“shaw？decard shaw？醒一醒，”luke把英国人手里的枪夺过来，不等对方彻底从昏迷中苏醒就扶起他向自己的老爷车跑去，警官将人护在内侧，用他的身躯做屏障，随手抓住一把空中飞来的子弹，“我们得赶快走。”  
Luke的手接触到decard脖颈处的细微跳动，现在英国人像那晚的雨一样冷了。事情再不能耽搁，警官立刻发动车辆，在建筑物里横冲直撞起来。  
“又见面了，幽灵，”decard勉强撑起身体，不知是否是错觉，上了这辆车后他的状况有所缓解，“你他妈的到底是个什么东西？”  
“出去以后再说，你必须尽快看医生，”luke又撞飞一个拦路的士兵，他手部隐隐作痛，想来那里已是一片血肉模糊——他又不真的是块铅板，抗打击能力虽强但还是会受伤。警官猛打方向盘，“你去哪儿招惹的这么多兵？您的侍卫比蝗虫都烦人，公主殿下。”  
Decard没回答。  
“你还是和我说些话吧。还是说你怕了，不敢搭腔？”  
“省省你的激将法。你的声音真是破坏我的耳朵，和你聊天我恐怕死得更快。”  
眼看接近出口，却总有人阻拦让他们不能顺利离开，只好在原地兜圈子，车内的血腥味浓了起来，想也知道是谁造成的，警官急得很，偏偏没有解决办法，在忍不住暗骂了几句后继续周旋。此前Decard几乎睁不开眼睛，现在才尽力张开一点，还被沾湿睫毛的冷汗阻挡了视线。他把头靠在车窗上，但并不安稳，急转弯让他不大不小地磕了几次。逃生之途如此不顺还扰人安眠，间谍看着luke的后背，问道：“你怕火吗？”  
“我对火焰无所畏惧。这辆车也一样。你需要我做什么？”  
“一路向前。”  
Luke加大了油门冲过去，对扑上来阻止的人视若无物。他不知道对方在谋划着什么，但他极力配合。英国人把空枪丢在地上，活动着僵冷的手指，那冷是从血肉里传来的，让他感到骨子里的吃力。他从怀里掏出个染了血的遥控器，随手按下上面的按钮。  
霎时埋藏在楼中的炸弹一同引爆，席卷的热浪吞噬了一切，只留下一个个惨叫着翻滚的焦黑身影。空中降下一场火雨，乱石坠落，整个穹顶和地面都向下坍塌，赤红的巨口将他们乘坐的车辆吞没，爆炎攀附车身又被风刮散，一片触目的红笼罩了视野。他们行驶出那栋建筑，破旧的高楼在飞扬的尘灰中倒塌，废墟中的火仍未熄灭，似是非要把一切焚烧殆尽才肯罢休。  
Luke盯着身后的一片碎石，其中不知埋藏了多少性命，半晌他才道：“你可真是个魔鬼。”  
那满手血腥的将死者发出一声冰冷的嗤笑。  
“你到底来干什么，美国甜心？把我交由上帝制裁吗——”  
“——我来带你从人间地狱离开。我是个恶魔，刚刚那句话你可以理解成我在感叹我们很像。”  
“没人和你有相似之处，大块头。”英国人又笑了一下，这次友善得多，“你更像熊的守护神——我从没见过体重趋近于三百磅的幽灵或传说生物，文学作品里也没有。”  
不知为何警官也开始笑，他接着说：“你在美国的偏远地区有没有什么独立房产？最好是独栋建筑，别有邻居，别有公路，离社交远一些。我把你送到那里——”  
“——新泽西州有。”decard报了个坐标，“开车你大概一天一夜也到不了——”  
“——我到得了。随便什么地方，多远都无所谓。”  
“你的魔法？”  
“对。”他还想要再说，但英国人已经昏昏欲睡，失血让对方疲倦至极。Decard说着，用很轻的声音：“就算你要把我带到地狱里也别打扰我睡觉，我很困。”  
等到他再度苏醒他们果然已经到达了那个地点，像是眨眼间发生的事——间谍回到了与世隔绝的居所；身上的伤口已经包扎好了，虽然他在发烧但性命无虞；屋子里很温暖，壁炉的火熊熊燃烧——而一个两米多高的活死人正坐在他的摇椅上喝冰啤酒。病号撑起身体，luke见他醒了居然还冲他举杯，自在到好像待在自己家。英国人晃晃脑袋：“我以为我在做梦。”  
“但我不是个梦。真实发生的故事，别太惊讶，就当是美国恐怖故事特别篇好了。”  
Decard冷笑：“有道理，我他妈干嘛梦到一辆会说话的推土机？除非推土机真实存在，还会喝啤酒，”他脱力地躺回床上，“你何不自己去救你的女儿？”  
“我救不了她，她看不见我。不是所有人都能看见我——”  
“——我能看见你。”  
“只有三种人——神父、撒旦教信徒和注定下地狱的人可以做到这一点。”他观察着decard的反应，“你并不对此感到惊讶。”  
“我为什么要惊讶？”伤员望着天花板，他翻了个白眼，“一岁的时候告诉我这点我可能会改，现在？我管他去死。去他的上帝。”  
“去他的撒旦。”  
“撒旦难道不是你上司？”  
“呃，我当警察的时候也没少骂过上司啊。”警官耸肩，他在努力调节气氛，似乎很有成效，“我能感知到信仰，这就是为什么那晚我会敲响raul家的门。那是一个神父的家，可在路过的时候我却感到了对上帝的蔑视——你写遗书的时候写了‘我忏悔’，但你内心并不忏悔，而且还充满了嘲笑，这种气息吸引了我。不开灯是个好主意，让我喝加了迷药的咖啡也是个明智之举，但可惜，你身上一点神父的感觉也没有，所以我知道你不是raul。”  
警官感到有些无奈，他实在不擅长套话，英国人那套慢吞吞的、最后一刻揭露谜底的侦探守则不适合他。这次应该和从前那种暴力逼供、疲劳轰炸式审讯不同，luke不能像往常那样，但他还是忍不住在最开始就和面前人针锋相对了起来。这真是坏习惯，可惜他性格如此，后来的事情走向更是完全超乎他的预料——如果decard开枪打他，那luke就有合理的由头把人打一顿了事，可谁能想到一个吊死了神父的罪犯居然端着那点底线不愿再杀一个人？为此他才想探知对方打定主意隐瞒的真相，也没有阻止第二场凶案（那时他已经隐约猜到答案了）。  
“我能对这世界施加的影响很小，我不能肆无忌惮地杀人，我也不能像你一样动用人脉和技术找到绑匪的藏身地，我甚至不能第一时间得到samantha被绑架的消息。我是幽灵，没人能听到我的声音即使我就站在他们面前，一个人行动太耽搁时间，透明人真是一点线索都得不到，等我赶到时一切都结束了——感谢撒旦，不，感谢你，我的天使安然无恙。如果不是你，也许我就再也没有机会见到她了。我打算与你再见一面——”  
“——但我的行踪暴露后立刻被人追杀。”  
“而且你跑得太快、藏得太深，我一直跟在你后面解决追兵，还好最后来得及。打都打不完，有一整只训练有素的军队想要你的命，他们黏得比磁石都紧，为什么你他妈的会有这么多敌人？你刺杀了奥匈帝国的皇储？”  
“为什么你死后多年还有人想要绑架你女儿？”  
他们怒气冲冲地瞪着彼此，然后又把头转回去。Luke猛灌自己一口酒：“那和我的死因有关——”  
“——如果你不想可以不用说。”  
“干嘛不说？除你以外还能告诉谁？再说那都是很久以前的事情了，当时死掉的人的手下居然还惦记着报复，”警官回忆着，当时他们把一个犯罪团伙逼到绝境，头目不能接受走投无路的事实，挟持了他自己的两个孩子打算逃出国境，“我们把他堵在一栋楼里，谈判专家假意答应了他的请求。他让我们选一个先放走，我说要那个年龄大的先出来。其实选谁都无所谓，因为狙击手已经瞄准了他，只要再拖一点时间就好。那孩子走得很慢，他不敢靠近，他的父亲一直在后面喊‘想想你弟弟！’，每说一次他就抖着加快几步。当时我并没有判断出发生了什么。我的手下抓紧机会打死了罪犯，我们都跑去营救两个孩子，大一点的站在原地看着我，他不说话，你知道有时候沉默的力量比所有的尖叫都强大，”而在此后的岁月中这份沉默曾经无数次将严厉的警官击碎，“看到我们靠近他拼命退后，然后竭尽全力地向楼里跑去。他没能跑几步——炸弹爆炸了。”  
冷静了一会儿后警官得以说下去：“那个疯子在他身上绑的炸弹足以炸平一层楼。  
“他几岁？十三、四岁的样子，而且永远都要停留在那个岁数。他想要救我们，而我甚至不知道他的名字。那是我的责任，我的下属，不知名的孩子，他们的死亡是我的失误。我已经为此付出了所能付出的最大的代价——我的生命。但那永恒是我的责任。如果我早一步发现？会有什么不同？我不知道，我总去他们的墓碑前献花，我想也没什么意义。”  
当时Luke三十八岁，并且他将永远如此。他在爆炸中死去，然后又带着血与火重归人间。一切都那么不真实，恍惚中他觉得自己不是个死人，参加自己葬礼的时候感觉十分怪异。火舌重塑了警官澎湃的热血和赤诚的心脏，而他的身躯却盖着国旗，在一片肃穆中走向终结。警察们将黑丝带缠上警徽，他的副手elena抖得像暴风中的一片落叶——死去的都是她的同僚与好友。这个失去挚爱仍能坚强的巴西姑娘拼命地克制自己，喉咙中溢出些破碎的、断断续续的哭声。多日前笑着宣布自己要戒烟的下属不停地吞云吐雾，samantha迷茫地站在人群中央，她还不能彻底理解死亡的含义。  
Luke走到那些人面前说对不起，可他们视他不见。  
“这么多年来我唯一的希望——我想要我还是当初的那个警察。”  
“这就是问题所在了——当你说自己是个恶魔时为何它听起来像是哄小孩子的谎话。不只是因为你块头太大，你是个人，警官，不管当多少年非人生物——你胸膛中跳动的还是凡人的心脏。”  
“我得说这是从你嘴里说出来的最动听的话。”  
孤独感附着于骨血挥之不去，直到在某个雨夜他选择了叩响一扇门。世界多奇妙，他走入滂沱大雨时想着就算没机会再见自己也会记住对方很久，此刻他们却坐在这里一起望着壁炉中的火。  
他们聊那些犯罪、那些背叛与死亡。英国人提起ETEON，笑说该让各个机构都被幽灵提点一下还有这么一个组织存在，病痛会让人口不择言——尤其当你的谈话对象说了太多他的故事时，提到自己的小秘密理所应当，最后decard居然说起brixton和陷害：“我不在乎，”他喝了一口水，水温刚刚好，“我正逐渐变得不在乎。”  
“看个魔术吧，”警官拿起一张报纸，脆弱的纸张在他手中无风自燃，迅速变成一团灼人的火炬，他随手抛出，火苗就像飞鸟那样雀跃着笔直地落入干柴上，砰的一声爆燃出极耀目的焰火，“一个烟花。”  
春天的雨总是连绵不绝，而室外的雨声和安谧跳动的火苗又有什么关系呢？  
高烧的人时常陷入昏迷般的沉睡，英国人能安稳地走动时那个恶魔已经离开了。惟有柴火在燃烧，如同死去的警官心中永不熄灭的对生命的热爱。床头摆着碗麦片粥，一张字条上有着简短的留言，字体粗犷豪放。  
[这是病号餐。  
还有我喝光了你所有的冰啤酒，所以你得戒酒一段时间了。  
若有需要，转动硬币，我就会来。]  
一个六边形的硬币稳稳当当地压在字条上，地狱三头犬的浮雕栩栩如生，凶恶的面孔上獠牙若隐若现，似乎下一秒就要爆发出骇人的吠叫。旁边用哥特字体写着一个词——  
[判官]  
人们为了钱权名利或一时的愤怒自相残杀，甚至迫害无知的孩童。几个世纪以来都是如此，并且在未来的日子中也将持续。人间还是那人间，我们永不改变。  
可雨将要停了。

-

Decard shaw抛接着硬币。  
观众们都已经就坐，只有他身边的位置还是空的。剧场上的帷幕没有拉开，人们低声地交头接耳着，等待巨作的再次呈现。墙面上突然裂开一个熔洞，蒸腾的热浪从其中漫出，由外向内望去能看到洞内无边无际的流淌着的岩浆与烈火，仿佛随时等待喷发的火山口。一个大块头从中钻了出来，他穿着身警服，衣服的边缘都带着些飞舞的火苗，厚重的靴子踏在地上留下一个个焦黑的脚印，边际还闪烁着火星。他抱着肩环顾四周，不可置信地问：“剧院？你他妈的叫我来就为了这个？看来你是终于闲到发癫了啊。”  
他身上的火逐渐熄灭，洞口和脚印也随之消失，四周的人对这等可怖景象视若无睹，还在等待着他们的剧目开演。英国人看向表情不满的luke：“买了两张票，不用白不用。”  
很多人连个票根都摸不到。“《麦克白》你能随手买到两张票？”  
“你这不是对戏剧挺有研究吗？”  
“没人不喜欢莎士比亚。”Luke来到decard旁边，看着他身边的空座位，“在等谁？”  
他在等待一个白日下的幽灵，一个无尽炼狱中的行者，他在等待自火中降生的恶魔，decard看着站在身侧的警官，想到——  
我在等待你。  
最后他说：“这个座位是给白痴留的，恭喜你找到自己正确的位置。”  
“而我的拳头留给多话的矮子。”  
戏开场后他们就不再说话了。情节还是一样，凯旋的将军被内心的贪婪蛊惑，谋害了睡梦中的国王后又欲杀死另一位将领。很快进展到第四幕，第一幽灵尖啸着：麦克白！麦克白！麦克白！一声比一声更高亢。留心麦克德夫，留心费辅爵士——没有一个妇人所生的人可以伤害麦克白——麦克白永远不会被人打败，除非森林移动。气氛愈加恐怖，暴力与屠杀夹杂其中，预言推动着故事走向漩涡深处，而那时他们握住了彼此的手。  
他们都是这人世间的幽灵。  
“你真把所有啤酒都喝了？”  
“我没有，撒旦作证，你有整整两箱啤酒，一间从来不住的房子里需要那么多啤酒？当然普通人也不会需要很多闲置的房子。你要用它们洗澡吗？”  
“你只喝了三罐。”  
“没想到你有翻垃圾桶的习惯。”  
“因为放眼望去垃圾桶里除了啤酒罐什么都没有，我剩下的酒跑到哪里去了？”  
“扔了。病号不能喝酒，除非你想早点到地狱里当我的同事。”  
“我有自控力。”  
“得了吧，你连药都不想吃。”  
“你从哪儿跑来的？好大的阵仗。”  
“巴黎，先生，我以为你被人围殴快死了跑过来给你充场面，搞出个吓唬人的熔洞结果发现你他妈的只是想看歌剧。”  
“你也看得很尽兴啊。”  
“差点东西——啤酒和歌剧很搭，我有点后悔把它们都扔掉了，该给我自己留两罐的。”  
“无边炼狱里没有冰啤酒可喝？”  
“有，但是，”luke叹了口气，他纠结了一会儿，“无边炼狱里我无法与你相见。”  
有些东西就算地狱里没有他也可以到人界来找——你总会发现那么几个罪大恶极的小商小贩，实在不行拿完留点钱就走也可以。但绝对不会有人陪你一起吃饭。所以他们最后共进晚餐——不知道是谁的主意，或许是他们共同的想法。  
多年后的一个夏日decard一起守候在去游乐园的必经之路上，那一天是samantha和人约好了一起去游乐场的日子。太阳刚刚升起，街上居然还有几分凉意，警官一如既往地凭空出现，手中捧着一大把沾满晨露的花朵：“布鲁克林的玫瑰。”  
“你终于找到个穷凶极恶的花农了？”  
“事实上，是我偷着割的。”他手里的花包装的乱七八糟，而且没有去刺，胜在新鲜得好像仍然扎根在泥土里，“我发现军刀干不了这个——太锋利了，切断了茎。”  
然后decard又把那捧花留在公园的长椅上，打算让第一个看到的人带走它。绑架的事情会再度发生吗？总不能因为这点担忧就剥夺小姑娘外出游玩的权利。但samantha会很安全——因为他们一直在。  
就像人间的雨和火。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本质上没有恶魔也没有神父，是判官x判官和幽灵x幽灵的爱情。  
> 笔力不足我尽力了OTZ我喜欢爱伦·坡描写的雨，寥寥数语就能渲染出那种恐怖的气氛，雨夜，狂风拍打窗户的啪嗒声，读书的主人公和他面前精神亢奋得诡异的好友，伴随着朗读声城堡深处传来异响——那正是瘦高的玛德琳小姐抓挠棺材板的声音。钱德勒的雨我也觉得很有趣，冰冷又压抑，鄙陋的街头故事在雨中上演，字里行间都是潮气和腥味，偏偏又提心吊胆地紧张，看着蹲在车轮旁的马洛和敌人展开一场简单但惊心动魄的厮杀。太强了我只有叹气。  
> 总之谢谢观看wwww


End file.
